User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on possible issues. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta that was deleted, if so, this guide has you covered on common pitfalls. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong and how you can improve. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Incorrect Edits Hi U recently sent me a message saying that i may have commited vandalism by editing an existing article. But u know how I started to edit the page? I logged in and Creepypasta said, "Hey! Edit this page!" and that's how I started. What now? What happened? Can u explain please? well, well, well... Yo Empy, how you're doing? Now that I came here to have a quick look on how things are going, I may as well update on how I've been doing. Apparently, I got accepted to study at a community college in Canada, so I'm finally moving away, for real this time. I'll invest in a design career instead though. It's what I'm "good" at, and all of that talk about becoming and actor and blah blah blah was just me thinking that other people's opinions on what I should do was more valid than what I wanna do or can do. Tbh I can't wait to fall on a snowy ground. I'm so sick of the warm tropical hell I live in, and I always hated the warm weather. I can't wait to live an almost independent life and live in a much more individualistic and progressive society as well. I'm so sick of feeling like a total foreigner in my own land and not being able to relate to the culture and the people, especially the normies. How you're doing meanwhile? ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 22:17, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Nightmare fuel hey there Empyreallnvective, this may sound stupid, but i need your help deleten a image i accidently uploaded in the Nightmare fuel page, wich is kinda controversial because of politics, it is about the latest image, i've tried deleting it myself but it won't let me do it.... thnx for the help already Thedutchsniper (talk) 15:04, November 26, 2017 (UTC) The last one yes, with the man that has blonde shitty hair. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:RETARD.jpg?oldid=1304671 Thedutchsniper (talk) 15:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Project_M If you haven't read my blog post, I am working on a creepypasta based off of Submachine that takes the form of a novel. There is one problem with that: the pasta is split into chapters, so I would have to reveal its lore one chapter at a time. Now, if you have read the post, I said I would need to contact an admin so I could do something special. Well, you are that admin and the special thing I wanted to do is reveal the story one chapter at a time. Of course, it would start on the "Writer's workshop" thread under the subject "Project_M" but the problem is reviewing the novel based off of its individual chapters. So I have 2 questions for you: Would you allow me to post 1 chapter per week for the creepy pasta in the "Writer's Workshop" section? What about when and if it becomes a creepypasta? Please answer in my talk page. MorrisDay1999 (talk) 23:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Potentially snitchin' Is it important that the only people responding to/praising the story on this blog only have 1-3 edits and only joined within the last few days? Raidra (talk) 21:48, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough. You're certainly welcome, and have a good one! Raidra (talk) 00:33, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Greetings I saw that my blog post was deleted? I was planning on editting the story there, since it was unfinished, and then add it as a full on story later. As I had on the page "I plan on posting this here as so that I can edit it. Once I'm done, I'll move it to the writer's workshop, and then make it a full on story. IT WILL NOT BE HERE FOREVER." I was posting it there so that I could finish it up, as I have ADHD and tend to not finish things straight away. Especially since I wanted to edit it up so that it seemed realistic and not rushed- as I was simply planning out how I was going to write it and work from there. May you please restore the blogpost, or at least allow me to hear your full on reasoning as to why you deleted my unfinished story I was planning on edittng up? Thank you, I await your response. Hope you've had agood day and have a good evening! (Sorry if this seems to come off as rude, as thats not my intent. I got into an arguement with someone once before when I was simply trying to defuse it and be calm about the situation at hand. I hope you understand my concerns and do not take this personal). Sincerely,Mockingjay108the2ndd (talk) 06:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC)Mockingjay108the2ndd/Someone who has No Idea How These Talk Pages Work ------------- Greetings again I saw your postage about my story on the blog page, and saw that you offered to dig up the text again so that I may post it to the writer's workshop. Can you please do that for me? I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks! (Also, I had read the rules beforehand, and I saw that you weren't allowed to post stories as blogposts. I did not think that applied to unfinished stories, but I should of asked beforehand, yet instead I was ignorant. Apologies for that.) Sincerely, Someone Who Still Has 0 idea As To How Talk Pages Work/Mockingjay108the2ndd Just wondering was the publisher of It came i was wondering why it was deleted, It was my first little story